


Coming out

by Lycka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenues de leur voyage, Asami et Korra décident d'officialiser leur relation auprès de leurs amis et leur famille. Comment la nouvelle va-t-elle être accueillie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Coming out **  
Pairing/Personnages :** Korrasami, Tonraq, Senna **  
Rating :** K+ ****  
Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi!

* * *

**Coming out**

*'*

C'était la première fois qu'elle amenait Asami chez elle, pour manger avec ses parents.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elles étaient rentrées de leur voyage dans le monde spirituel, voyage merveilleux rempli de découvertes - et quelles découvertes ! – et Korra s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse en rentrant.

Confronter ses parents face à son amour pour Asami.

Elle savait qu'ils seraient peut-être surpris, mais qu'ils l'accepteraient.

« - Papa ! Maman ! »

Tonraq et Senna sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à ce que leur fille brise le silence en criant soudainement. Ils lui jetèrent un regard surpris et Asami regardait ailleurs, se disant que sa petite amie était définitivement très limitée quand il s'agissait de parler de choses sérieuses.

« - Asami ! » cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois, prenant la jeune PDG dans ses bras.

Elle était rouge, de honte surtout, car franchement, elle craignait.

Ses parents se regardèrent légèrement confus. Ils avaient compris depuis des années que la jeune femme aux yeux verts s'appelait Asami, ils ne voyaient donc pas où elle voulait en venir.

Asami se tapa mentalement la tête contre la table, n'osant même plus regarder Korra dans les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle lui apprenne à parler, apparemment, elle avait complètement oublié cette capacité.

Korra tenait toujours Asami dans ses bras. Devant la confusion qui régnait dans la pièce, elle comprit que le message n'était absolument pas passé.

Alors elle se pencha vers Asami et l'embrassant sur la joue alors que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène essayait vaguement de se cacher.

« - Oh. »

Ce fut le seul mot que Tonraq réussit à prononcer, étonné. Il était persuadé que sa fille finirait avec le jeune homme policier, si ses souvenirs étaient bons il s'appelait même Moko. Moka. Un truc dans le genre.

Senna, elle, souriait tout simplement. Elle avait surpris les deux jeunes femmes main dans la main en arrivant. Et Korra n'était pas forcément des plus claires, alors elle avait attendu que sa fille fasse une annonce. Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

« - Eh bien ma chérie, il va falloir fêter ça ! J'irai voir Katara demain, afin de lui demander de préparer un de ses fameux plats et l'y aider. Tu viendras m'aider Asami ? demanda Senna, tout sourire en regardant la jeune femme.

\- B… Bien sûr, bégaya Asami sous la surprise.

\- Bien ! Korra, je pense que maintenant, tu peux lâcher Asami, la pauvre ne peut plus manger à cause de toi, tu l'écrases. Littéralement ma chérie », la réprimanda gentiment sa mère.

Le repas se déroula à nouveau dans le silence, apaisé cette fois-ci, tout le monde ayant un léger sourire sur le visage.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier coming out ! Je pense que je vais le faire auprès de Mako, Tenzin et Bolin ! Si vous voulez d'autres personnages ou si vous avez des idées de toute manière, n'hésitez pas à me les partager!**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Bisous les gens !**


	2. Au téléphone

**Au téléphone**

*'*

Korra attendait patiemment, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait, que Mako décide de répondre. Elle aurait voulu lui annoncer la nouvelle en face à face mais le temps qu'il rentre, il avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette avec ce prince insupportable. Enfin, ex-prince.

Elle avait essayé déjà trois fois. Mako avait envoyé un télégramme à Bolin et Tenzin où il s'était arrêté pour quelques jours avec Wu. Un hôtel avec un téléphone en plus de ça. Il avait beau avoir renoncé à la couronne, Wu gardait ses goûts de luxe…

«  _\- Chambre de Mako et Wu bonjouuuuur !_

\- Wu ? Qu'est ce que… Passe-moi Mako.

_\- Il est occupé pour le moment. Enfin était…_

\- D'accord… Je veux tout de même Mako. »

Korra entendit une conversation étouffée, mais il semblait que Wu en prenait pour son grade. Ce qui la fit sourire un peu plus que de raison.

«  _\- Hmm, oui Korra ?_

\- Qu'est-ce que Wu fait dans ta chambre Mako… ?

- _Rien. Rien du tout. Tu voulais me parler_? demanda le jeune homme en essayant de faire diversion.

\- Oh. Oui… Je voulais te voir mais comme tu es parti pour un moment, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion que tu aies un téléphone dans ta chambre. »

L'avatar crut entendre au loin un vague «  _chambre de Mako ET WU_  » mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Elle se sentit d'un coup stressée. Mako était tout de même son ex et elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle était en couple avec son ex. Beaucoup trop d'ex dans cette histoire d'ailleurs…

« - Euh… Eh bien, je voulais juste te dire que…

-  _Korra, tu commences à me faire peur… Tu es malade ? Tu as des problèmes ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil._

\- Oh non, non, pas du tout, tout va bien. C'est juste qu'on est rentrées depuis un moment avec Asami… Et… »

Le jeune homme ne brisa pas le silence et attendit patiemment que l'avatar trouve ses mots.

« - Asami. Moi. Asam… »

L'avatar se désespéra à nouveau. Elle avait pourtant répété son texte une centaine de fois dans sa tête, mais pas moyen pour qu'il sorte d'un coup.

« - Asamietmoions'aimebeaucoupetonestencouple.

-  _Pardon ?_

\- Asami et moi on… On est en couple Mako. »

Un blanc accueilli la nouvelle ce qui refroidit la jeune femme au plus haut point. Son meilleur ami ne l'acceptait pas, comment allait-elle faire ?

« -  _Tu sais, je crois que tout le monde s'y attendait Korra…_

\- Ecoute Mako, tu dois accept… Quoi ?

-  _Plusieurs personnes vous ont vu partir main dans la main et je ne suis pas aveugle Korra. Je le soupçonne depuis un moment. Puis, j'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi…_

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

-  _Oui, en quelque sorte…_

\- Elle ressemble à quoi ? Tu l'as rencontrée où ?

-  _Ca fait un moment et… Tu connais plutôt bien la personne._

\- Quelqu'un que… Non. Mako, non. Me dis pas que…

-  _Korra, je…_

\- Okay, je ne m'y attendais pas. Comment… Eh bien. Pour une surprise.

-  _Bolin n'est pas au courant. Si tu pouvais le garder pour toi, je voudrais lui dire moi-même._

\- Pas de soucis. Bon courage en tout cas.

-  _Il n'est pas aussi terrible que tu veuilles bien le croire_ , rit Mako.

\- Je veux surtout éviter de savoir de quoi tu récupérais tout à l'heure… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et après un moment, ils raccrochèrent, le cœur plus léger, heureux de se comprendre.

Korra sorti un papier de sa poche et raya le nom de Mako.

Prochaine personne sur la liste : Tenzin.

* * *

**Voilà pour la version Mako ! D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est très lié à « The beginning of our journey » que j'ai posté sur le site et qui est une Mako/Wu, car j'adore ce couple aussi**

**J'espère encore une fois que ça vous aura plu !**

**A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pendant le thé**

*'*

Korra avait toujours eu du mal à rester assise en tailleur si ce n'était pas pour aller dans le monde spirituel. Cette position était des plus inconfortables et voir Tenzin totalement à l'aise, buvant tranquillement son thé en face d'elle n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« - Où est Asami ? Je pensais qu'elle était venue avec toi.

\- Meelo et Ikki l'ont prise en otage. Et puis, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

\- Je suis tout ouï », lui sourit calmement Tenzin, buvant une gorgée de son breuvage.

Korra se retrouva à nouveau coincée. Elle se sentait moins stressée qu'avant, mais les mots n'étaient toujours pas son fort et Asami n'avait apparemment pas réussi à se sortir de sa prise d'otage.

« - Asami et moi on est revenu du monde spirituel.

\- Oui, Korra, je suis au courant. Depuis quelque temps déjà, je t'avoue avoir été un peu vexé que tu ne sois pas venue me voir plus tôt.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis Zaheer.

\- Tu as beaucoup grandi et tu es devenue un très grand avatar Korra. Je suis très fier de toi, lui répondit Tenzin, un air légèrement béat de mentor accompli.

\- Entre Asami et moi. »

Tenzin n'avait même pas cillé, ni même eu un air perplexe.

« - C'était si évident que ça pour que tout le monde soit au courant avant même que je le dise ? Même pas un peu surpris ?

\- Ton père m'a appelé après que tu lui ais annoncé, il avait beaucoup de questions. Et puis tu sais, depuis que Kya et Lin se sont mises en couple, je ne suis plus surpris de rien.

\- KWAAAA ? »

Le cri de Korra dû alerter toute la maisonnée et une Asami affolée suivis par Ikkie et Meelo étonnés arrivèrent.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Kya… Lin…

\- Oh oui, tante Kya est très heureuse maintenant, je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois en train de faire des bisous à Lin !

\- Eh bien ça pour une surprise, dit Asami, n'en revenant pas.

\- Kya… Lin…

\- Le monde spirituel t'a fait du bien Asami, tu me parais en grande forme, dit Tenzin, continuant de boire son thé.

\- Lin… Kya…

\- Oui, effectivement. C'était vraiment très intéressant. Vous devriez y aller vous-même, ce n'est plus loin de chez vous maintenant !

\- Lin… Et Kya…

\- J'y songeais justement. Des endroits à me conseiller ?

\- Kya… Lin… »

Asami se contenta de tapoter la tête de Korra doucement, poursuivant sa conversation avec Tenzin. Décidément, Korra en apprenait beaucoup depuis son petit voyage.

Et bien plus étonnant que son coming out.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le 3è chapitre !**

**Je pensais faire cette histoire en 4 chapitres mais je me demandais si vous vouliez un chapitre spécialement Asami et Korra, pendant leur voyage ou après avoir annoncé leur couple à tout le monde. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, vous êtes beaucoup à me lire mais peu à m'avoir donné de retour et là j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pardon ?**

*'*

« - Korra, Asami ! Vous êtes à l'heure ! Je suis contente de vous revoir, leur dit Opal avec un grand sourire, allant prendre dans ses bras les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Nous aussi Opal, lui répondit Asami avec un sourire. Où est Bolin ?

\- Oh, il est à l'intérieur, suivez moi, les invita la jeune Beifong.

\- Vous vous êtes installés ensemble quand ?

\- Quelques jours après l'enfermement de Kuvira. On a trouvé qu'on avait été séparé bien trop longtemps avant ça ! »

L'intérieur de la maison était à l'image du couple. Posé mais légèrement fou, lumineux, rafraîchissant.

« - Opal, j'ai entendu… Aaaah Korra ! Asami ! Enfin ! Je suis si content de vous revoir ! »

Bolin s'était jeté sur elles, ne leur laissant pas le temps de pouvoir reculer. Elles se retrouvèrent à étouffer dans ses bras, contente malgré ce petit inconfort.

« - Alors, le monde spirituel ?

\- Oh c'était vraiment très beau ! Bien reposant après tout ce qui s'est passé, on a bien profité, dit Korra avec un grand sourire.

\- En parlant de profiter, tu me dois 20 yuan, j'ai gagné.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elles se tenaient la main en arrivant avec un air niais, je pense que ça veut tout dire, n'est ce pas ? demanda Opal à l'avatar.

\- Parce que maintenant en plus, on était sujette au pari ?!

\- On s'amuse comme on peut ici tu sais !

\- Mais comment s'est arrivé ? les questionna Bolin, quelque peu abasourdi.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui paraît vraiment étonné !

\- Je me demande quelle tête tu as fait quand tu as su que Lin et Kya étaient ensemble, sourit Asami devant l'air incrédule de son ami.

\- Lin et Kya keuwaaaa ?

\- Ah bah on n'était pas les dernières à être au courant en fait ! Je suis rassurée de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à qui cette nouvelle est un vrai choc !

\- Lin… Kya…

\- T'en fais pas Bolin, au bout d'une bonne nuit de sommeil on s'y fait. Pas comme Mako et Wu où là, ça ne passe toujours pas.

\- Comment ça Mako et Wu ? »

Korra se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous sa bêtise. L'information était sortie toute seule, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle commence à réfléchir avant de parler. Ça pourrait lui être utile à l'avenir, après que Mako l'ait achevé pour cause de haute trahison.

« - Korra, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par Mako et Wu…

\- Rien du tout, tu as dû très mal entendre !

\- Korra, tu as bien des défauts mais depuis le temps que je te connais, je sais que mentir tu en es juste incapable. Mako est… Tu veux dire avec…

\- J'ai rien dit, tu interprètes, essaya d'esquiver la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce que ce prince de malheur à fait à mon frère ? Il faut que j'appelle Mako !

\- Mais il est en vacances avec Wu…

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! Où est son numéro !

\- N'appelle pas, tu risques de tomber sur Wu !

\- Kwaaaaa ? »

Asami et Opal regardait la scène sans intervenir. Asami semblait plus désespéré que jamais et Opal choquée aussi par l'annonce. Elle lança un regard confus à la jeune PDG qui ne put que hausser les épaules.

« - MAKO ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT !

\- BOLIN NON, RACCROCHE TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Tu sais ce que je me dis dans ces moments là ? Heureusement qu'on n'a pas encore d'enfants, soupira Opal en voyant le match de catch entre Korra et Bolin.

\- On a encore beaucoup trop à faire avec nos enfants actuels…

\- Du thé Asami ?

\- Avec plaisir ! »

***FIN***

* * *

**Et voilà pour la partie avec Bolin ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu**

**Comme personne ne s'est manifesté pour un chapitre entièrement Korrasami, cette fiction sans prétention s'arrête ici ^^ merci de m'avoir lu et à une prochaine**

**Au revoir !**


End file.
